Present
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: My second VK fiction. A little drabble of an unconventional pairing, but I think it's cute, ah well. A little birthday cheer...


Woot! Another fiction!

This, like my other VK fanfic, is based during the Ichijo party chapter. Joy!

Just a little note, I have only seen/read Ichijo in the party episode and seen short character bios on him, so reviews would help me for future fiction writing.

Let's go!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mingling. Usually, a hard task, especially at large functions such as parties.

This becomes even harder when the majority of the guests at the party are vampires, and you are a guardian that keeps them in line, and has even smacked them with your giant stick-like weapon a few times.

Yuki had discovered this, as this was the situation she currently found herself in the midst of.

Disdainful glares and cold shoulders were all she could see in the crowded courtyard of the Night Dormitory. The sheer difference between them and her was thick in the air. The aura's they had.

She felt the slow creep of intimidation as she moved towards an isolated corner of the yard. She felt mild surprise that with so many… 'people' attending that there was enough space to be alone.

"Yuki!" a cheerful, almost unnaturally so, called out to her. Turning slowly, out of confusion, more than fear, that anyone could be cheerful here…

"Takuma?"

She shouldn't be surprised, it wasn't earlier she thought to herself that he seemed…out of place here, too human to be living amongst vampires.

But he was.

"Yuki, what's the matter? You seem down" he questioned her as he slowed his approach, concern taking dominance over his features.

"Oh…I just…feel out of place here. It's not unusual. I'll be okay" she responded, putting a small smile on her face. It was strange how is up-beat personality helped her relax and send her feelings of being outcast away.

A large smile spread across his face, large enough to show the fangs that he possessed.

"Ah! Well, I can't have such a precious guest sad at my party, now can I?" he asked. Rhetorically of course, she wasn't going to answer. That would be silly. He made her feel silly. His aura was like a child's, or a puppy's. Even that thought was brought on by his boundless energy.

"I know what will cheer you up and take your mind off things!" he declared, making Yuki start a little.

Sometimes boundless energy could be frightening.

Yuki quirked an eyebrow as he stepped forward, leaning over her slightly.

"You can give me my birthday present!" came his over-zealous answer.

"Eh?!" she so eloquently asked, embarrassment flourishing across her face as she realised what he was referring to…

"_Oh…I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Yuki!"_

"Ah, b-but…"she stuttered, backing into the cold stonewalls, dividing the Moon Dormitory from the rest of the world.

"Ne, you aren't going to give me one? Do you have another gift for me instead?" he queried, moving ever closer to Yuki's face, smiling brightly all the while.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then…please…" he softly said as he moved slowly to the destination on Yuki's face where his gift lay. So close, he was so close. Breath mingled…

"Oi! Where's the birthday boy? The cake needs cutting!" Senri's voice cut through the crowd and the thick silence between Yuki and Takuma.

The guests were starting to look for him, thus ruining his gift.

He was looking forward to it, too!

Pulling back, his face as it was before, though lacking some of its earlier brightness, he pulled Yuki away from the wall, and took her to where Zero was standing, looking as though he was going to snap and commit 'Vampirocide' any second.

"Goodnight Yuki. I promise to keep an eye on everyone's behaviour, so why don't you and Kiryu get some sleep? I feel partly responsible for keeping you up every night" he said, tilting his head to the side and grinning.

Yuki could feel a small flush take over her face at the thought of Takuma keeping her up every night. Since when did her mind decide to take residence in the gutter?

Before her mind could catch up she was walking back to the Sun Dormitory, to her room, and to her bed.

She felt entirely drained, and was unconscious before her head was on the pillow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up was always unpleasant for Yuki; she was not one for the morning.

However, being woken up by the sound of rumpling and crunching, and the feel of tiny point jabbing into her back and derriere at odd intervals was not a way to improve it.

Upon locating the mysterious morning offender, it was revealed to her groggy mind that it was a folded piece of paper.

Deciding upon her better judgement, she opened it.

The previous blush that had been there the previous night decided once again to have a party on her face.

The note, while direct, and cheerful like the writer, had a certain…underlay of meaning.

_Dear Yuki Cross, _

_This note is to certify that you owe Takuma Ichijo 1 birthday present._

_If not received in the next 24 hours, the birthday gift receiver will actively seek out the I.O.U. themselves, plus interest._

_You have been warned._

_Takuma._

Maybe this wasn't _such_ a bad way to wake up after all.

Of course, because she was so _tired_, she 'forgot' about the little note.

After all, his 'interest' had caught hers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Done. I feel a little more comfortable with my writing style in this one.

When I read that chapter I thought they would be so cute together!

Because Takuma is so up-beat, I think he could help Yuki be more positive.

Not to say I don't like Zero, Kaname and the others with her as well!!!

Please review!

Gemagi-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight (also applies to other story!)


End file.
